loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Court of the First Ones (LightVoid)
The Court The court is built on a truly massive scale, several kilometers across and easily 500 meters tall at the tips of its towers. The entire structure evokes the image of a flowerbud straining to open to the new sunrise. Tall walls depict the First Ones. The Sisters,Lohak,Grawlf and Zo-Att in black and white striations across the red stone the makes up the structure itself. Towering above the walls are eight spires, each tilting backwards slightly in a manner which only would be possible in godly construction. Beneath the ring of towers lies the central courtyard octagonal in shape and several hundred meters in diameter with a low ceiling supported by eight pillars extending partway into the room while the rest is 'open' to the sky above, illuminating the center of the courtyard in light. At the very center there is a spot where anyone speaking from the spot will have their voice carry to all corners of the room. The Pillars themselves are artifacts that strike out at those that attack others in the space, acting as guardians of this place of truce. The rest of the palace is made up of mutable substance, much like the astral sea itself. Gods may claim a few rooms in the palace at which point they become able to freely alter them. The rooms will not respond to any other god. At the entrance to the court, a great stone archway is etched with the name of every god in existence. The Silent One's name is represented by a crater now that he has forcibly removed it. Special Rules SPECIAL RULES BY TOPH: There are some changes to the normal rules for planes that are in effect. *1. I rescind my claim over an attack bonus from my plane save within my own personal chambers. *2. Each god, upon arriving, can claim a number of rooms (lets say a max of 5... lets not go crazy). Within these rooms, and these rooms alone, they have free mold actions (basically their 'plane'). This does not extend to the central courtyard or other god's rooms. *3. I do retain the ability to lock and bar the gates and not allow gods into the demiplane. Original Post "Reaching into his being, he fished out the power that had come from Sonel and Maibe. '''He weaved the power of the sun into the creative potential provided by '''Sonel and began mixing, reserving a certain portion of Maibe's '''power to remain undiluted. He mixed and mixed until the two powers were wholly integrated into one another, then, taking his arms, he squeezed the resulting mixture together until it ceased being immaterial energy but instead took on the consistency of clay. Using his hands, he quickly began shaping the clay into a building. First, he fashioned the base and entrance to the palace, high walls of red stone, streaked with long branching lines of black and white imperfections that artistically decorated the outer walls, forming images of '''Lohak, Grawlf '''and '''Zo-Att while the Sisters hovered above. Set at the base of the wall, a gate rose up. The stone that made up the archway seemed to change colors based on the angle you were examining it from, running from purest alabaster to darkest ebony. Set into the gate were names, the names of all of the gods in existence, changing each time a new god came into being. Once through the gate, a long hallway, blank now, but waiting for inspiration, led to a large open space. Grawlf paused. He'd get to that in a little while. Next, Grawlf '''built a tall wall around the central space, and from that tall wall, he built eight spires, arcing out over the palace below and giving the distinct impression of a flowerbud straining to open at the first hint of sunlight. '''Grawlf paused, looking over his creation. Within the walls of the palace, the rooms he had created hummed with potential, waiting for the touch of a god to spring into action and be made however the god wished. Grawlf raised an arm at one of the six towers, and felt his power resonate with the creative energy mixed into the potential by Sonel's contribution. He saw, felt and heard as the entire tower became filled with rooms of his own making... his home, filled with places to store knowledge and a sizable workshop for himself... not to mention other rooms relevant for receiving visitors. As his concentration faded, he felt deep within himself the energy in that tower attach to himself, and knew that it would not respond to any other God's whims. He knew that the same principle would hold for any other god who created a room in the palace as well. Satisfied, he reached out to the fragment of Maibe's power that he had not used, and went to work on the central courtyard. Easily several hundred meters across once he expanded it to its full size, unlike the rest of the palace, this place was built with no variability in mind. No, this place would be a place of permenance. Octogonal in shape, a low ceiling supported by a ring of pillars extended out, covering up roughly 20% of the rooms total diameter. Beyond, a shaft of light from above lit the central area, where many seats stood awaiting gods to fill them, extending most of the way to the center of the room before stopping, leaving a large open circle in the middle of the room. In the very center of that circle, '''Grawlf '''placed a special spot, from which anyone could speak and be heard by the entire hall. He decided to tackle the issue of what to actually put there later." The list of gods was editted by The Silent One, who blasted his name out of it in order to preserve his secrets. Category:LV Plane